Various electrical and electronic applications require the removal of heat, or the transfer of heat away, from a particular device or location. Thermally conductive articles are useful in such applications. One such application is a flexible printed circuit used in light emitting diode (LED) devices. Flexible printed circuits typically include a polymeric layer often clad on one or both sides with a conductive layer. LEDs may be located on a conductive or polymeric layer of a flexible printed circuit. Dissipating and removing heat generated by the LEDs is an issue with any LED device.